paper war
by sticklips
Summary: Inspiré d'un court métrage. Crackfic? Je crois bien que j'ai réussi à basher tous mes personnages. Qui sont des dessins qui prennent vie.


**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour le concept je me suis inspiré du court métrage paper war. Ah et je pense que c'est à moitié une crack fic, suis pas trop sûre.**

Sur une feuille à dessin, un petit homme blond se réveille. Il a pris vie hier soir sous les doigts de fée de son créateur. Même si ledit créateur ne l'a pas gâté. Plutôt fin, avec des épis blonds qui semblent incoiffables, on verrait sans doute ses os s'il ne portait pas un costume trop grand. _OH._ En face de lui punaisé sur un mur une pin-up de papier se déhanche en lui lançant des clins d'œil lubriques. Elle a les cheveux bruns coupés au carré, des yeux de biches tout aussi bruns et une belle robe rouge qui moule ses formes à la perfection. Le petit jeune homme sent ses yeux bleus s'écarquiller avant que la raison ne reprenne le dessus. Il se sent tout triste en tirant sur sa chemise, elle est définitivement trop grande ou alors est-ce lui qui est trop petit ? Il est pourtant prêt à déplacer des montagnes, il le sait !

Sur un autre coin de la page se réveille un autre personnage. Plus grand et fort que le précédent, mais visiblement leur créateur commun n'est pas très généreux puisqu'en lieu et place de la tête il n'a qu'un crâne. Rouge de surcroit. Il s'apprête à demander haut et fort où il est quand… _OH._ La pin up brune juste en face lui souffle un baiser. Il faut absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de la rejoindre. Il perçoit un mouvement à sa droite. Une espèce d'épouvantail se balance sur une punaise visiblement décidé à atteindre la feuille d'à coté. _Ah mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça foi de crâne rouge._

 _Yes._ Malgré sa frêle carrure, notre héros est arrivé dans une autre feuille. Un autre décor également puisqu'il est dans un laboratoire où… _AH !_ La fenêtre est ouverte et un vent violent a fait tombé le verre d'eau posé devant la feuille. Quelques gouttes ont aspergées notre héros. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment sûrs que ce soit de l'eau puisque désormais notre héros fait deux fois sa taille et son poids. Un sifflement appréciateur se fait entendre en face. Notre petit, non notre grand blond ne peut s'empêcher de rouler des mécaniques. Ah les hommes ! On ne lui en voudra pas néanmoins, il a une bonne tête. Nous nous contenterons de signaler que l'autre personnage en a profité pour prendre de l'avance.

L'homme au crâne rouge avance tranquillement et… _paf !_ Le temps de se retourner l'autre imbécile de blond, maintenant transformé en bodybuilder, s'est déjà jeté sur lui. Le combat se poursuit quelques minutes mais n'est pas très violent. Que voulez-vous nous avons face à face un sosie de Ken sans grande maitrise des arts martiaux qui mise sur la force brute et un homme à l'apparence douteuse qui semble tenir à son costume.

« -Tremblez car jamais vous ne gagnerez. On m'appelle Red skull.

-Ah ouais ! Eh ben moi…moi…euh…moi c'est CAPTAIN AMERICA ! »

 _Zut._ L'autre est déjà reparti. _Pourquoi on ne m'écoute jamais._ Mais rien n'est perdu car notre vaillant champion est très intelligent même s'il n'en a pas l'air. Il parvient à se déplacer grâce aux deux post-it qu'il a attrapés. Il est actuellement sur une lampe métallique quand…

 _Hin hin hin, je suis diabolique…_ Notre rougeoyant antagoniste vient en effet de monter à bord d'un avion de papier et son élan l'emmène en direction de sa belle. _Boum._ Le grand blond vient de sauter de sa lampe pour atterrir sur le fragile esquif. S'engage alors un combat sans pitié dont les mouvements brusques font piquer du nez l'avion. Messieurs j'ai bien peur que nous soyons dans l'obligation d'atterrir. Le crashage est prévu dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

 _Aie !_ Le courageux protagoniste se relève et constate la mort de son ennemi dissous dans une flaque d'eau. Les gens oublient parfois d'essuyer leurs maladresses. Notre héros peut désormais courir vers l'élue de son cœur. Dans sa poitrine les battements s'accélèrent alors qu'il grimpe les différentes feuilles et affiches qui le séparent de son objectif.

La demoiselle en a marre, la demoiselle s'impatiente, la demoiselle tape du pied, la demoiselle...

« -Hey ! Moi c'est Steve.

\- Tu es malpoli on n'interpelle pas une dame en lui criant hey, SURTOUT SI ON L'A FAITE ATTENDRE AVANT !

-Oh ! Je m'excuse, je m'excuse, je m'excuse, je suis tellement désolé, de toute façon j'ai raté toute ma vie, j'suis qu'un héros en papier…

-Bon ça va arrête de pleurer. Moi c'est peggy. »

L'homme en face d'elle lui jette un regard empli de reconnaissance et d'espoir. Mais il n'a plus l'air de vouloir prendre la moindre initiative.

« Bon et si tu m'embrassais ? »

 _Clac._ Steve claque toujours la porte en rentrant. Il traverse son salon en manquant de glisser sur l'avion en papier qui traine par terre. Il pile net devant le dessin qui représente peggy. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être représenté à côté d'elle. Il décroche la feuille c'est peut être captain america qu'il a représenté mais cet air gêné c'est Steve, aucun doute là-dessus. En y regardant de plus près peggy n'était aussi aguicheuse, ce qu'il a dessiné tient plus du fantasme, une fausse image de la femme. _Ça fait combien de temps que t'es tout seul ?_


End file.
